Dream Girl
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: A genuis girl chance encounter with Cyborg leads to romance between the two. But there is someone in the shadows who wants to end their romance.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one. I would like to dedicate the first chapter to miss-starfire for all her encouragement that made this story possible.

It was a nice and sunny day in Jump City. Everyone was smiling and laughing at such a grand day.

Sitting inside the back seat of silver Porch was a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl. She was a tall African American girl with long black hair in braids and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a denim jacket, a green tie-dye shirt with the earth on it, a short black skirt with a black leather belt with real gold "N", socks and black tennis shoes. She was adjusting something on her palm pilot when a voice spoke up, "If we don't hurry Ms. Warren we won't make it to your appointment on time."

"Almost finished checking my e-mail Sonia. Five more minuets and done! So what's so cool about this place? Give the everything you've downloaded." Nakida said to her friend.

Sonia Warren as she was called was, Nakida's best friend and guardian in the entire world. She was also a living hologram. She was designed to look and act just like a real person. You could even touch her and she could learn. Sonia had been programmed to choose her own appearance. She had chosen the appearance of a 17 Caucasian female with long curly blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her outfit was that of black jeans, a red and gold shirt with a jacket. She wore only a few pieces of jewelry.

"Your parents have left me in charge of you so don't try to run off until I've finished with the report. The city has excellent parks, computer stores and hospitals. Crime rate is low and there are a lot of people to make friends with. Any questions?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah what's the purpose of the big T in the bay?" Nakida asked

"That is Titans Tower home to the legendary Teen Titans. If you had read the files on important figures in this city you know. Now follow me." Sonia informed her creator as they left the car and went exploring the town.

"Do you know your apartments address Ms. Warren?" Sonia asked a little while later after they come out of a clothes store.

"Yes Sonia stop worrying so much. Tell me about the Titans please on the way to our next appointment." Nakida asked as she put her backs away.

"Well there are five of them. I don't much about them because I can't access the classified information on them. But their names are Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg. In fact if my memory is correct you know Cyborg's father. A Dr. Stone?" Sonia questioned.

"Yes a Dr. Nathaniel (not sure) Stone. His wife died of a lab accident two years ago. His son Victor survived by becoming a Cyborg. I've always wondered what happen to him. Well here's the computer store. I'll be right back with the stuff for your next upgrade." Nakida told her friend.

Nakida stepped inside the store and walked over to the counter. She flashed some kind of pass at the clerk and he went into the back room. A few minuets later he return with a rather large parcel and some new hardware for her. "Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Warren. Tell your folks I said hi." The clerk told her.

"I will James thanks for the stuff." Nakida said as she exited the store. Sighing she yelled at Sonia to take the heavy package and put in the car. "Yes Ms. Warren."

"You know I programmed you at the age four after building you at age three to have free will. The least you could do is not call me Ms. Warren. To formal." Nakida told her pal. Glancing across the street she stopped. There with his car was Cyborg. Boy did he look handsome.

"Sonia who is that? He's totally cute." Nakida whispered.

"That is Cyborg of the Teen Titans. The car is called the T Car. Records show he built it himself. Nakida get back here we have to get to B. T. O. Lab now!" Sonia shouted as she raced after her young charge that was crossing the street. She wasn't looking where she was going. All she could do is stare at Cyborg.

Suddenly a truck barreled down the street right for her. There was no way to move in time. Screaming loudly she closed eyes waiting for oblivion to come. It never did.

The minuet she started screaming Cyborg's head snapped up. He saw the disaster about to unfold. Running as fast as he could he tackled the girl just like he did when was an athlete getting her out of harms way just in time. But he got injured in the process.

"He saved me. Oh no Sonia get over quick. We need to get him to the lab his power cell is dying and he's been injured. The lab is his only chance help me get him to the car now!" Nakida ordered as they moved Cyborg to the car. Then the two of them drove off like madmen to the B.T.O. Lab.


	2. Heart of the machine

I don't own the Titans

Chapter 2 Heart of a Machine!

"Dinostics complete. Upgrades fully fuctinol. Bio-rhythem's and functions are running within normal parameters. Everything appears just fine, you did wonderfully Ms. Warren" said Sonia

"Thanks to you Sonia and would you please do me two favors?" asked Nakida as she finshed repairing Cyborg 's power cell with a new bio-solar reachargable cell. She turned to her friend who she often forgot that was just a holgram. She said "Sonia go and get me some soda from the vending machine down the hall and stop calling me Ms. Warren! My name is Nakida!"

"Understood Nakida. Your mother gave me my last upgrade in my programing. I 'm sorry if you are upset. I'll be back in two shake's of a lambs tail." With that Sonia dissapeared.

Nakida let out a loud sigh. She could not believe Sonia sometimes. Half of the time she was a teenager and the other half of the time she was acting like a 40 year old in a teenager body! She shook her head as she rubbed her temples. She then looked at the sleeping Cyborg. He was so cute! And he was so brave and smart!

She ran her long delicate fingers down his face and chest. She didn't care that he was half organic and half inorganic. She was so lost in her thoughts that it totally surprised her when he moaned. She gasped as he opened his eye and looked into hers and said. "That's it you 'll. I must be in Heaven cause I see an angel!" He the groaned a little as he raised his head.

She giggled and said "Shu lie still. You were damaged when you saved me. I need to run a few more tests and Sonia you are overdue for a rest cycle. Go take a nap ,I'll wake you in excatly two hours and twenty-five mins and thirteen secs." Nakida told the hologram gurdian who had just returned with the soda's.

"Ok Ms. Warren I will run a dinostic on myself while I rest." Yawning loudly she said, "See you later Ms.Warren!" said Sonia as she dissapeared

Cyborg was bugging out big time! "Ok I'm usually quick on the up take but could you please tell me what in Heaven's name is going on?!!!!!!! Who are you and where am I and who or what just vanished!!!!!" He scanned his surrondings.

He was strapped to some sort of dinostic bed with moniters beeping softly. A big screen covered the left side of room was displaying all kinds of information. To his right were all kinds of super computers. In front of him were tables, shelves and drawers filled with all kinds of sophisticated equipment and some sort of closet with weird suits in it. Using the camera in his finger he saw that situated behind him were all sorts of experiments going on. It looked like robots were repairing advance cybernetic parts. In big blue letters there were the letters B.I.R.L. Center. This was definetly the most freekyiest place he'd ever been.

"My name is Nakida, Nakida Ororo Warren. Daughter of Evan Daniel Warren and Melinda Vi Halliwell Warren. You are at B.I.R.L. Center or Bio-Tech Instuntinal Research Labortory Center. We do experiments and research in the fields of medicine and technology. From genetics to cypernetist. As well as many others diffrent types of sciences. My Dad is a world renound doctor and my Mom is a world renound scientist. Both are prodigy's. They completed high school at age 10. Became a Dr. and scienticist at 12 and completed collage at age 16. I 'm a Dr/Scientictest too. Sonia is my best creation." she said smuggly.

"Sonia was that blond? But she dissapered! What is she excatly?" he asked full of curiousty.

"She is the first and only Living Hologram on the Earth. She has all the abilities of a hologram but she can think and learn. She can also adapt to her suroundings. She behaves like a human too. She can age and grow and must elimanate the negtive engery built every day. I also built a force field with a texture wrap so she can be touched and felt. She's really my only friend because we move so much. You see by the time I was five I 'd been on every continent in the world including Antartica. We travel a lot. But enough about me I want to know all about you , Mr. Victor Stone aka Cyborg. Like what where you doing there when you saved my life? And tell me all about the Titans and you life I'm just so curious." she said so curiously

He was shocked that she knew his real name but she look so sweet and innocent and she really looked very lonely. So he said " How you know my real name, Nakida?" he asked

"I knew your mom and dad from a previous job about oh three years ago. They were working on cypernetic parts which I can tell saved your life after that terrible accident a few years back. The Bio Center is a sub division of S.T.A.R Labs that's top secreat. It funded by announamous non-profit oraganisation which we like to call the Starburst foundation. So tell me more!" she finshed explaining

He was beganing to see that this girl was more than a pretty face. "Well I was busy doing errands when our paths crossed. I just finshed the grocery shopping and I got a new game and was just picking up a pair of new spark plugs. I must admitt that I didn't expact to meet a new friend today." he said

"Well I'll finish running tests on you and all the upgrades are working just fine. You will find that your new bio-solar battery cells is working just fine. You see your cyper parts have been coated with a thin layer of photosynthetic cells that store engery. Every time your heart beats the stored energy mutlplyies by ten! So if your power cells dies it will immeaditly go to the solar energy reserves! I also installed some new software and a new trancelation chip and some magnetic soles and anti-gravity power in you feet. I did a few more things but in general things are about the same. So want to get some lunch? I'm starving for some sushie! We could talk some more." she said to him polietly.

Listening to his stomach he realized he was hungry. He had put up with Beast Boy non-dairy waffels that moring and he was dieing to eat real food! "So tell me what's on today menu? I must admitte I never tried sushie before so what does it taste like and do you have any pork tenderloines? " he asked as he got up.

She smiled her million dollor smile and said "Follow me! " She lead him out to the door. She paused for a moment in the door as a glowing greenish circle surround her and went up down her body and a coumpter said "Decantamination complete you may proceed. Have a nice day and a better tommorrow Thank you!"

"What was that? And what are those ?" Said Cy as he pointed to a small robot. It was the size of a cat. And it was moving rather fast just like everyone else in the long bright white halls.

"Those a the cleasening bots. Everyone and thing is cleaned every twenty minuets we can't affored to contaminat everything with bacteria. Ah the cafeteria. Hi Kiki you and Jiji got anything good to eat today?" she asked to faternale twins. A girl with black and brown eyes and her brother with brown hair and black eyes.

"We can serve you any meal under the sun. So what would you and your friend like to eat?" said Kiki happily

"I would like some Japeness sushie with some camile tea and Cyborg here would like a hub cap pork tenderloine, potato chips, and a chocolate milkshake. Thank you very much!" she said as she was handed two trays and took a table in the middle of the room and began to eat.

Cyborg looked at this girl with great intreast. She was so sweet and kind and she just had so much to offer he want to know everything about her. They spent the next 45 mins talking about their adventures and familys and they saw the person's heart and soul not Cyborg 's mechanicle parts or that of Nakida's beauty or brains. These things didn't matter to them as much as the person themselves did.

"Well thanks for lunch, Nakida. Would you like to take a real tour of city. I mean you showed me a great time and all it only logically for me to do the same." he said pleasently.

She bit her lip and said "I don't know Cyborg I would love to spend the afternoon with you but I have so much to do. I have to meet my parents in twenty mins to help them and Dr.Lynx on the laser project. I'm sorry!"

"Nakida, has anyone every told you all work and no play makes you a dull girl? You're 16! not 32. Your not an adult yet! Sometimes you just need to be a kid! I mean me and my friends may be super heros but we still find time to be kids. Come on just one day of fun isn't going to kill you come on skip work for a day. Tell your parents you need some time off! to play!" he said as he begged her

"Play hooky? I 've never diobyed my family's wishes before, but you're right. I need to take time out once in a while for myself. Let's go Cy! But first you got to swear on your life that this location will remain secret! We wouldn't want the wrong people to get their hands on this technolgy! I mean most of it isn't scheaduled for release for another fifty years!" she said with great enthuism.

They left what appered to be a toxic waste dump. "Your hiding in a toxic waste dump? "he said with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you know a better place to hide?" she questioned

"A high school? Or a great great aunt garden shed? " he commented.

They spent the rest day going to the beach ,movies, roller blading ,acarde, races, and the carnivile where he won her a giant black panther plushie. He dropped her off at her apartment complex.

"Well Cyborg I had a great time today. You know this is the first time I can every remember feeling like a normal kid and not some super smart girl. Thank you. For today and saving my life so I might enjoy this day." she said as she blushed.

"I should be thanking you. You saved my life and I 've never felt happier in my entier life! So will I see you again?" he said nervesly

"Here's my cell, beeper, e mail, and fax numbers. And I think you will find that it will be easier to contact me then you think. See you later Victor. " she said as she kissed him gentely on the check. She walked into her apartment.

He blushed a deep red as he walked back to the T-car and drove home with a smile a mile wide. Both had a dreamy look in their eyes as they sighed heavenly. They had found their soulmates.


	3. Clothes make the man

I don't own the titans.

The Clothes Make The Man.

"Okay dudes and dudetess, here's the piece of resistance! Dinner. Soy milk, tossed salade, and some applesauces. Carrots mixed with peas and brocklie and spinach puffs. Bone apttet!" said Beast Boy with a silly grin on his goofy face.

Everyone stared at the food. They all had agreed to each cook meals diffrent times this week and it was Beast Boy's night to cook but it didn't mean they had to like it!

"Great job BB but should we really eat before Cyborg gets back? " asked Robin hoping to delay eatting rabbit food at least 10 mins.

Before Beast Boy could protest Cyborg walzed in with a goofyer look then Beast Boy. He sighed dreamly paying absoulutly no attention to anyone else and began to eat pleasently Beast Boy's food.

"Ah, that was good, tell me is there anymore?" he asked still lost in his own mind. Then everyone looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Uh, Cyborg you just ate an entire veggie meal without throw it back up!" Raven exclaimed in astonashishment.

"So?"

"So you've never had anything good every to say about my cooking!" said BB

"Yo guys it no big deal, I just feel it was good meal. Anybody can change their minds. " he said defencefly

"Ok who are you and what have you done with our friend Cyborg?" asked Robin. He held two birdarangs out to show that he was serious.

"Are you suggesting that someone cloned Cyborg?" asked a confused Starfire.

"Uh Star it just an expression." said Raven exaggerated.

"Oh ,well the way he is behaving I thought he been bit by a hunkhunkaiona bug, it a bit like a mosquito except its the bite does not make you inch it makes you very happy for about two hours." said Starfire blushing as she played with her fork.

"Oh it a bug bite , but not a hunk -whatever. Old Cyborg was bit by the love bug. " said Beast Boy giggling. He looked very pleased.

"So who is she and when can we meet her?" asked Robin stearnly

"Her name is Nakida , Nakida Ororo Warren. She's everything I could ever want and more. " he sighed heavenly. No doubt about it. He was majorly in love.

"Nakida Warren mmm. That name sounds familer. I'll look her up in our data base. " said Robin and away he went.

Raven and Starfire went to do the dishes. BB went to play Lost World Explores. Robin was still searching the date base. Cyborg was just holding his head and sighing happly.

"Finshed, your girl Nakida gets around alot. She wasn't lying. She's been all around the world. And done a lot. No known enemies. Born in the US on 9-4-87. She seems very legit. But I wouldn't get to close. She's never in one place for long." said Robin

Just then a musicle beep played on Cyborg wrist and Sonia appered. Everyone jumped. They weren't expecting this.

"Sonia why are you here and how?" asked a bewildered Cyborg.

"My misstress Ms. Warren downloaded a small part of me onto your hard drive, so you may never be apart. I have a message from Ms.Warren. Do you wish to hear?" she asked gleefly.

"Uh yeah I would like to hear it. Play it now." he said looking at her funny. What kind of message had Nakida sent?

Sonia's imange shimmered for a few mins. Then reappered as Nakida herself.

"Whoa!" said Raven

"She's pretty." said Star

"She beauitful!" said Robin

Beast Boy changed into a wolf and whistled. What a hottie! A babe! Cyborg was so lucky!

"Hello, Cyborg. Just to let you know my parents aren't mad at all that I skipped work. Mom said it was about time I took time out for myself. They were really pleased to know I was saved by the son of Dr.Stone. So thanks. Anyways the reason I called was this Saturday is a science confrence at Crystal Rain Hall in Central City. And I was hoping you be my date. It will be so much fun. If you want to come please say yes." said the hologram of Nakida. She was pleading with him.

He didn't need to think. He immeaditly said "Yes"

The hologram smiled and said, "Excelent. My limo will pick you up at 7:00 Saturday. Oh yeah its a black tie event. I know you have trouble with clothes so that's why with the new upgrades I think you'll be quite pleased. Soina will help you select something to wear. See you later, Cho Vic!" said the hologram as it changed back to Sonia

"Please enter this code Mr.Stone 101487. A small screen opened up with all the lastest fashions. He picked a stylish raven black tux. Then all of sudden nanobots covered him and changed into the suit!

"Wow she wasn't kidding about this upgrade. This suit is the bomb! So Titans how do I look?" Cyborg asked

"Wonderful friend. I can't believe your going on a date. Come friend we must help prepare you for tomorrow adventure with this girl." Starfire told him as she dragged Cyborg towards her room. The rest of the Titans followed closely behind all eagered to help make tomorrow night one to remember.

Meanwhile Sonia had returned to her portable palm pilot projector. She was modeling clothes for Nakida helping her decide on what to wear.

"Now I have decided to wear my off the shoulder white dress with the shawl and my two inch heel shoes. I think you would look great in the black off the shoulder dress with the split in the sides. Your two inch platform shoes and styling your hair in a French bun should make you the belle of the ball. See here's how you would look." Sonia changed to an image of her in the outfit with some small gold earrings.

"That looks perfect. Sonia go make sure that the limo is stalked with diet soda, potato chips and several DVDs. Oh and don't forget to fill up the Jacuzzi for later. You think I should have told Victore that his father will be attending the confrence to?" Nakida asked

"No I think it will make a lovely surprise. Now get some sleep. I'll go stock your limo. By the way which one? Black, Pink, or White?"

"Black Sonia. Goodnight."

The next night ten minuets the Titans were putting the finishing touches on Cyborg. Starfire had instructed him to give the girl a dozen long stem roses to show her he loved her. "On my world we would use _Kaliannaalica _flowers but roses will have to do."

"Got it Starfire. I have the flowers." Cyborg said showing her the flowers.

"Remember to complment her. Girls love it when you give them complements." Raven warned him

Cyborg nodded and listen as Beastboy told him some last minuet jokes to help ease tensions. Finally Robin handed him a box with a present inside. "Just don't step on her feet when you dance with her. Nervose?" Robin asked his best bro

"Petrified. I've never been on a date. Not even when I was fully human. I hope I don't mess up." Cyborg said.

"Hey Cy! Your ride's here and its a stretch limo!" Beast Boy called out. They all went to the door and watch an English butler let out a Nakida who looked fabulase in her dress. "I'll be right back Jeff. Keep the engine running."

"Nakida I would like to introduce you to my friends. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire." He said pointing to each one in turn.

Smiling she held out her and shook each one of theirs. "I'm pleased to meet you. Here are some gifts for each of you. For you Starfire I got you a crystal necklace. I hope you like it." She said as she handed Starfire a beautiful necklace. To Raven she gave her the entire Darren Shan Saga books. For Beast Boy a Thounsand and One ways to cook Tofu. Finally for Robin she gave him a first edition copy of the movie The Medillion on dvd signed by Jackie Chan. "I hope you like your gifts. Come Cyborg we mustn't be late. I'll have Cyborg back by 11o'clock. Bye." she waved to the Titans as she and her date left.

"That was really sweet what you did. They really liked their gifts. I got one for you. Here open it." He said handing her the box. She lifted the lid and removed the tissue paper. Inside was a gold charm bracelet. "Thank you Victore I'll never take it off." She said as she fastend it to her wrist.

When they arrived at the Hall the part was in full swing. Nakida led him into the middle of the surrey to talk with her old friends and collueges. Suddenly she spotted a raven haired women in a bun wearing a red sequined dress. Her skin was a light tan. Standing next to her was a young man with black hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses. He wore an evening suit made of green silk.

Nakida pulled Cyborg towards the two. She tapped the girl's shoulder. Whirling around the girl brown eyes lite up and she smiled. "Nakida Warren how are you? Saved any more lifes lately?"

"Not recently. Victore I like you to meet Jessica Sanchez the worlds formost expert in virtual reality gaming. This is her fiancee Erick Brewers. I met them three years ago in Mandrid where I performed open heart surgery on Jessica father. It was no big deal."

"No big deal? How can a thirteen year old be performing major surgury and think its no big deal?" Demanded Cyborg

"Quite easily. Nothing keeps Nakida's intrest long except her projects. Can't wait for your presentation tonight." Erick told her excitedly.

"Thanks what are you guys working?" Nakida questioned him

"Jessica and I are still working for the Lady Dragon's Gaming Corparation. Recently we've designed a laser that turn real things into virtual things. Cool huh?" Erick asked

"Boys and there toys. Well Nakida we have to go mingle with the crowd. Hope you and your boyfriend have fun. Later." Jessica said as she dragged her fiancee away.

"Come on there's at least two more people you have to meet. Then we can dance. Follow me."

"No one seems to care I'm a cyborg. This is all new to me." Cyborg told her as he followed her.

"Why should they care? Its no big deal. Ahh their they are. Those are my colleges from my last job in Metropolis. Jadzia Dax and Corzon Dax. A father and daughter. Follow me you have to meet them. There astrophysists. Studying deep space phenomon like wormholes and stuff. Hey Jadzia! Corzon! Hi guys." Nakida called out to a the pair.

Jadzia turned and smiled. She was about 5'7 with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was creamy and clear except for a band of freckles that started at her temples and went down all the way to her side. She looked about 34. She was wearing a blue and purple party dress that had a sash. Her father looked like a male version of his daughter. He was wearing a brown suit. "How nice to see you again Nakida. I see you have found yourself a real friend." Jadzia commented

"Yeah. My name is Cyborg. I'm a member of the Teen Titans. Maybe you've heard of us." Cyborg boasted as he shook Jadzia hand.

"Victore please! Your embarssing me." Nakida blushed

" Its okay Nakida. All boys are like that at that age. I sure was now how would you girl like to join us to guys on the dance floor? My dance just started." Corzon said dragging his daughter to the dance floor quickly followed by Nakida and Cyborg.

"They seem pretty nice. Not to spacey which is what I expected." Cyborg told Nakida over the music.

"Corzon is quite a lady's man. Jadzia has a wonderful sense of humur. Trust me they don't fit the profile of most astrophysist. I loved working on them. They helped me a lot in Metropolis. Uh Cyborg don't turn around." Nakida whispered to her date.

"Why not? What's behind me?" He asked. He reached out and grapped some shrimp from a passing waiter. Turning around he saw the last person he ever wanted to see again. His father Dr. Nathianal Stone. He was joined by two people who had to be Nakida's parents.

Nakida's mom was wearing a burgandy dress with matching gloves. Her long hair was styled on top of her head. She wore a pair of pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her husband was wearing a black tuxedo with gold pins. His beard was neatly trimmed and hair carefully washed. He was coversating intensly with Cyborg dad who hadn't changed a bit in the last three years. Still tall dark and handsome wearing a white suit.

"Why didn't you tell me _ he _be here?" Cyborg demand as he lead her to their seats. He wasn't about to walk out on her big moment.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I know you don't like him but give him a chance. He's helped me a lot on my latest project. He's a good man Victore. Please just eat dinner and let me present. Then we can go." pleaded Nakida.

"Besides it would be must rude if Ms. Warren dissapeared for no important reason right before her grand performance." Sonia told the pair as she materlized out of thin air. "Sorry I was late. Stupid generator didn't have enough power." Sonia explained

Cyborg sat down for dinner with Nakida's parents and his father. Father and son didn't exchange one word through out the entire meal. Finally after dessert the annoucer presented one Nathanial Stone who was going to show the scientific community his latest breakthrough with cyber parts. Cyborg grumbled through out the entire presentation.

Next Nakida's parent Evan and Melinda with their colluge Dr. Jaxson Lynx presented their new medical laser. It was really quite intresting. The laser was designed to erridacate inorganic material while leaving organic material intact. They demonstrated with a watermellon. The laser passed through the watermellon and hit the targets behind. This new technology would greatly help in the medical field.

"Finally I would like introduce are youngest presenter ever. One Nakida Warren and her nanoscopic nerual interface chip. Nakida please come up and explain your device." The annoucer said.

Nakida stood up and waited for the appluase to stop. Taking a deep breath she began. " For the last five years I have been desining a chip that works like our brain in order to increase efficentcy with are machions. As you know I developed a living hologram when I was four. Using simalur technology I have grown organic material and applied to this inorganic micro circut board. Slides Sonia." Nakida ordered. Sonia turned off the lights showing the first slide. "After careful study I was able to reproduce the electro impulses in the brain to follow the circurtry I built. The chip once installed in the machine will reproduce actuall intellengence and create smarter machines. I'll demenstrate with my boyfriend Cyborg here. Cyborg come up here?" She coacked him up. Cyborg went onto the stage and allowed the prototype chip to be installed.

"Now do whatever you usually do just don't think about."Nakida instructed.

Cyborg thought about using his cannon. Suddenly the cannon popped up aimed and fired. All without him thinking about. The mechanical parts had thought it up.

"This chip will revolutionize the industry when its finished. Which won't be for at least another twenty years. I have to go now bye." Nakida said leaving the stage not feeling the presence of an extra camera on her. She took back her chip and put it in its special case. "Come on lets go."

The two left. On the way home they argued. "You should have told me about my dad. Also why didn't you aske before hand if I wanted to be in your little demo?" Cy demanded

"I should have. I'm sorry that I didn't. I really had a good time tonight. Want to do it again?" She asked brushing her hair back.

Cyborg leaned in and kissed her. That was all the answer either one needed. They were both forgiven.


	4. Trails of love

I don't own the teen titans, if I did than Starfire and Robin would, have kissed by now!!!!!

Trials of the Heart

As the days went by Cyborg and Nakida became quite an item. She and Sonia came over early every morning to clean the Tower and cook breakfast. She soon was one of the gang. Things were very good. After one of Nakida's exotic meals the two lovers left to go to the Bio -Center where they first worked on minuscule projects before turning to help the Warrens and Dr. Lynx on the laser. Nakida 's parents had been arguing for days on end about the laser 's emitter needing a more perfect focusing crystal.

"I'm telling you we need a better crystal for this! We need to be able to do pinpoint accuracy at the molecular level and the current crystal is not going to cut it! If we don't get a better crystal then the whole project goes up in smoke!!!!" said Evan Warren as he waved his hands widely.

"I understand perfectly honey, but we can't just go out to the nearest jewelry store slap down ten grand and get the world's most flawless gemstone! We need to make the gem in the hydro-sythinthetic growth pressure chamber. Which is as I reminded you early is full to capacity at the moment! We need to wait 6-8 weeks to get a vacancy. So just be patient Evan!" snapped his enchanting wife Melinda as she shook her clenched fists in frustration.

"Please you two no fighting. Not when we have come so close! We cannot fail now! If this work it will revolutionize the way we do surgery and save countless lives! I know that your feeling the pressure I'm too. But we must work together please! Nakida, Cyborg, Sonia what to you think?" asked Dr. Lynx to the three through a glass window.

"I agree with my parents. We need a better emitter crystal. It should be the size of golf ball in the shape of an octagon. It must act like a focusing beam and a prism so we can use it at different levels and it should help us get to the cellar level of things. I mean we could remove inorganic material like cancer and tumors without damaging the organic material like skin or bone. We already proven that with the watermelon that it will leave organic material intake while it penetrates the inorganic like the two-inch thick titanium steel blend sheet of metal. What are your thoughts Victor?" asked Nakida smartly

"To be perfectly honest y'all. I may be the most cybernetic teen in existents but I'm clueless about all this technology. But I must say I'm impressed a great deal! What's your opinion Sonia you got to understand this better than I do. I mean no offence but you _are this technology!" _Cyborg said laughing.

"Ha Ha. Not very funny Cyborg. But I thinks its time for the adults to have a coffee break and you and Ms.Warren to go on your date so lets go!" snapped the Living Hologram as she gave the grown ups their coffee and hurried Nakida and Cyborg out the door.

The trio went to beach where they walked along the ocean and let its cool refreshing water bathe their feet. It was rather peaceful. The sounds of the sea and gentle breeze as it curved down their body like a mother's delicate fingers on a newborn baby. It truly was a day that a photo or painting of this moment in time would still do no justice to the remarkably beauty and simplicity of the day. They made a sand castle and flew a kite and then sat down facing the sea eating ice cream and holding hands.

"I've been to many beaches in my life but never before have I been at one with someone other than Sonia. Victor I'm really glad we met. You made me feel truly alive. I've felt for so long like I was made of stone now it's been chilzeled and cracked away and I'm flesh for the first time. You and the Titans have been the first people in my entire life who been my real true blue friends. I can never thank you an enough. All I 've had ever was Mom and Dad. " She said as she lick her sherbet cone.

"Hey what about me MS.WARREN!! Have I not been a good friend to you since you were 4? I been there for you through thick and thin, good and bad times these past 12 years? I mean really!" demanded Sonia outraged

"Yeah I thought Sonia here was your best friend. How can you just dismiss her like that?" asked Cyborg

"I was just joshing you guys! Of course she's my best friend. When you move around a lot and can't make really friends you turn to your imagination. And for an imaginary friend your okay but that wasn't enough. I needed a _real_ friend but I wasn't able to make ones so I made a living imaginary friend! And Sonia you have been a real good friend. You are part of the family. We must all remember that family and friends are the most important things in the universe! They go hand in hand because friends **_are family!_** Cyborg you got great friends who have accept me like one of gang. And I know you had trouble last time you guys open your hearts to that Terra girl. But you guys are really good friends who are there for each other. Like when Raven need help dealing with her rage (Nevermore) Or when BB was abducted by that weird alien cause he thought he was his dog, (Every Dog Has His Day) Help save Starfire when she went through her (Transformation) or helping Robin deal with his evil personality Dark Robin. (Please read my sister Kaliann story "Dark Robin" for more details. It's a very good story.) But I feel really bad that you don't talk to your father at all. That a real shame." She said wearily as she wiggled her toes in the sand.

It took very few things to make Cyborg angry enough to yell like he was about to. He could deal with a lot of pain but talking about his father was the one thing above all that made him boiling red hot!

"Why must you bring _him up?_ He ruined my life even before I became Cyborg!" he yelled at her.

"Victor please will you stop yelling! Let me explain..." she starts to say before he cut off.

"YOU just don't give up do you?" He yelled at her his face twisted into rage.

Sonia said quietly "This is not going to end well," and disappeared into the palm pilot ASAP.

"NO! LET ME EXPLAIN! That _man_ may be my father cause he helped give me life. But he never approved of the life I wanted or loved me like a son! All he has ever cared about is his work. Not my mom and not me! And because of that work I lost my mom and my humanity! Victor Stone died two years ago and now all that left is Cyborg! I'm no longer **_human_** because of him! Look at me and see what that supposed father did to me! He made me half machine with no hope of ever having a normal life again!!! I really hate that man! I understand you want me to reconcile with him but it's not going to happen now in this millennium or in the next!" he finished shouting as he stopped to catch his breath.

Nakida turned and faced him and look at him straight in the eye and said "You are still human! Look at me! Tell me what do we have in common? Two hands, two eyes and a nose and we both have hearts beating the gift of life every minute. I've been all over the world and I 've seen people of all kinds. Some in wheelchairs others hooked up to dialies and some much worst off then you. You've not lost your humanity because humanity is not just having a perfect body! All humans are really is DNA mixed with water and chemicals. That's what we are made of. You could clone any living person a thousands times over and they may all look, sound and act the same. But you know what they're not the same cause no one can copy your soul or replicate your heart! That is what makes us **_human_**! Not our physical bodies but what's inside! Humpty is having the ability to care about something more than you care about yourself!!! Being able to dream beautiful dreams that will change the world. Having a heart pure as gold that shines brighter then the sun to love and care. And an immortal soul that will live on forever! Those things make us human. Cyborg, Victor I love you for you! Not what you look like or can or cannot do! " She explained tire lying

Her words took a few moments to sink in. But he was taken back by what she said to him and listened with his heart. And after ten minuets he said, "Thanks for seeing the real me. " and then kissed her.

"Come you two crazy love birds lets go out and see the sun set from the highest point in the city!" said Sonia as she repapered and began to brush sand off her skirt.

Cyborg pick up Nakida and carried her in his arms till they reach the grass. Laughing they went on their way again unaware they were being watched.

They went to the top of the tallest building in the city The Sky Crystal Tower. As they watch the sunset Nakida sighed and said

"You know I can bet a lot people here and most of the world would love to live my extraordinary life. Seeing the world and doing amazing things everyday. I've always loved it. But secretly I've always longed for the more simple and ordinary things that you all seem to take for granted. Like going to games and dances. Having picnics in the park with friends. Going to school and just being a kid. I mean we take so much in life for granted, I think if we took a moment to step back and admire and really appreciate the world around us then we see things in an entirely new perspective. Say I got a great idea! Why don't you come over to my house for a home cooked meal on Saturday and my family comes to Titans Tower for dinner Sunday? Hmmm?" she said slyly

"Sure that be nice, but I advise you to stay away from Starfire's and Beast Boy cooking! Trust me they'll make you sick beyond belief! Come on let's take you home," he said as they walked down the stairs to the T car.

He dropped her off and they promised to go to the park tomorrow night and watch for falling stairs. They didn't hear the shutter of a camera go off for the thousands time that day. Nor did they here the rustle of the grass as the stalker left. "Got to report to the boss now." said a feline voice.

A shadowy figure wearing a streamline black jumpsuit and mask with cat ears ran off as fast as they could. Almost like a speeding cheetah after a Tomsin gazelle. This person didn't stop going till they reached the most deteriationg hood in the city. They placed their right-clawed hand on a patch of bricks and they slide away to reveal a shining new building beneath the exterior. The cat like figure went down a flight of stairs then entered a room. She walked forward till she reached the center and a spot light dawned on her. A stone cold voice from the shadows said in way that make your blood run cold "Cat do you have the information we discussed? I 've grown most inpatient here! Now tell me do you have it or not? Well Cat?"

The person removed their mask and revealed what appeared to be a 17-year-old girl with jade green cat eyes and long silky braided black hair. In her ears were panther claws and around her neck was a cat pendent. She then spoke in a sexy feline voice "I have done as you asked sir, I've taken pictures and I have watch them day and night. Except when they're in the Center. That place has more security than the Pentagon and Fort Knox put together. But she doesn't carry the chip on her nor does her holographic friend. "

"What about the boy? Does he have it? I really must know?" said the chilling voice

" I can't say! You must remember that the thing you seek _is _nanoscopic! I could possible do a better job if you allowed me to use my powers not just spy on them!" shouted the cat like girl. A growl built up in her throat. She was not use to being treated like this.

"Like you powers could help on this mission. Ha! If you think you're so great go back to Kitty Cat Isle. I 'm sure you and rest of your cat worshipers would be pleased with the 20 grand I've sent to you. Now tell me you Catgirl tell me more about what you know." he said

"Don't mock me! My Isle is called Isle of Felines. We have every breed of cat inmanagble! We are descendents of both cats and humans. We worship the goddess Bastet. _I'm a cat creature or werecat!_ We are warriors and right now I want some action! "Screamed Cat to the shadows. Her claws slashed through the air and a tail slinked out from her suit and began to twitch in annoyance.

"And you will get it. Patience Pretty Kitty!" said Slade as he step out of the shadows and laughed "Patience." he repeated.

Roaring loudly she said to him "You better keep up your end of the bargain Slade. My people hold grudges for a very long time." Then Cat turned into a black cat and ran to finish her assiment. She be most grateful to get it over with so she be free to go meet her mother and sister in Nigeria and help save panthers in that area. She hated Slade but need the money! Oh why in this world was it always about the money?

That Saturday night Mrs. Warren made barbecue ribs, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and cranberries. Mr. Warren was looking over test results on the laser. Nakida and Sonia cleaned up the apartment. When Cyborg got their he was smartly dressed thanks to the nano bots. He gave some purple and white flowers to Mrs. Warren. Then he gave the complete first season of ER on DVD to Mr. Warren. To Sonia he gave her the soundtrack to Pixel Perfect. And Nakida a charm for her charm bracelet. Dinner went wonderfully. Cyborg manners where much better. After helping clean up the table and wash and dry the dish they all played a few hands of Rummy. No one notice a simple black cat on the balcony watching them. Eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"This has to be the worse assment I've ever taken. How am I supposed to find this nanochip anyways smell it?" Cat thought as she used her claws to open the balcony doors. She slipped unnoticed inside and made her way into Nakida's room.

Quickly she resumed human form and began to go through Nakida's stuff careful not to disturb anything. Her desk revealed nothing and neither did her computer. Her closet was empty except for clothes. Her lab was no good either. Growling in frustration she whispered to herself "Where is it? Were did she hide that stupid thing!" Suddenly her cat like ears picked up on something.

"Victor and I are going to the park will be back soon." Nakida called out to her parents.

"Okay sweetie see you later." Mr. Warren said.

"We'll be going to the Center for a few hours so carry your house key okay?" said Mrs. Warren

"All right, Mom. See you guys later. Sonia come on! " Said Nakida impatiently

"It was a wonderful evening Mr. and Mrs. Warren. Can't wait for you to come to the Tower tomorrow for a Titan style dinner. Bye y'all! " Said Cy

"Nice to have you too, Vic. See you guys later have fun., " said Evan

Everyone one left in such a hurry that no one noticed the sound of the balcony door open or shut. Or a streak of black racing through the dark night.

Cyborg and Nakida walk through a mist of fireflies and wrote their names in wet cement and rolled down hills. Next they went to a gazebo and were laughing and giggling happily as they kissed.

Cat watched from a nearby tree. Part of her loved the sight of two lovers in love. Were they could be together and the whole world could just fade from existents. She longed for that kind of love. As her mother once said "True love is like a red rose blooming in winter 's snow. Its so strong then even the deathly cold can't kill it!" She smiled. The other half of her was thinking if it got anymore sappy she put a finger down her throat.

"Oh Bastet help me now." she said as the two walked home.

Same thing the next night. But Cat had the surprise feeling that Nakida was aware of her presence. This gave her an idea. She wrote 100 threaten letters to the Warrens in blood each with a photograph. She knew they get scared and try to cut and run.

Her plan was working out to a T. Nakida came home one day and saw the place packed up.

"What's going on? Mom, Dad?" asked a scared Nakida hoping to God that her worst nightmare was not about to come true.

Her parents looked at each other. They had not told Nakida about the threaten letters or the photo's with their eyes burned out and their face clawed. They had shredded them and burn the remains and flushed the ashes down the toilet.

"Nakida, sweetheart we've been called to help with a military medical project. " said her father with a very serious face as he packed his Medical Encyclopedia.

"We're **_moving?_**! But when and where? And what about the laser! I thought you said you would still need a decade to finish with it!" she demanded

"Well things change dear. Now there are boxes in your room that need packing. Go now please." said her mother

"We 're leaving for D.C. tomorrow. We need to be gone by 4:30." said Evan

"In the afternoon?" said Sonia who finally decided to speak up

"No! In the **_morning!" said Melinda_**

Nakida just stared in disbelief and finally said under her breath "I'M NOT MOVING AGAIN!"

"What did you say?" her mother asked looking up from her packing.

"I said I'M NOT MOVING AGAIN!"

Sonia sensed trouble and went to her room in the palm pilot.

" Honey, be reasonable. Life is not fair we all know but we can't break the promise we made when we took this job or chose this life." said Evan he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes daughter. We realize that you will have to say good bye to the Titans and Cyborg but people come and go and that's life." said Melinda brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"IT'S NOT THE LIFE I CHOSE! YOU SAID YOU KNOW WHEN YOU FOUND TRUE LOVE AND I HAVE. I COULD LIVE TO BE A 103 AND STILL ONLY LOVE CYBORG. WE'VE BEEN AROUND THE WORLD TEN TIMES OVER! I'VE HAD IT! MOM YOU SAID YOU COULD FALL IN LOVE AT ANY AGE! THERE'S NO _RATIONAL OR LOGICAL REASON FOR MOVING!!!!_ I HATE YOU GUYS!" she said as she ran to her room crying.

Evan and Melinda felt lower then low. They _had _promise her that they stay here for a long time. But they had to get away from the stalker!!

Nakida went to her desk and grabbed two photos. One of her family in Venice ,Italy, (This is where I wish to go someday myself) she was ten and they were touring Italy for vacation. She and her parents looked so cool in the gondola. The other one was she at Titan's Tower. They were all having fun playing volleyball. Even Raven.

"Are you alright ,Ms.Warren? Please tell me!" asked a concerned Sonia

"No Sonia I'm not! They broke a promised to me! They said we finally stay in one place for a while. All I every wanted and dreamed of is right here! I can't leave not now, not ever!! " she said through her tears. She then made a rash decesion he grabbed a duffel bag and started to fill it up rather fast.

Sonia knew she was planning to ran away and for once agreed. "Take me with you , Nakida. Please here I'm treated like a _person not a thing! _" she pleaded with her.

Nakida stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend in surprise and said "You called me Nakida. But I can't take you with me. Not right now! Someone has to stay with Mom and Dad. But once I get things worked out I'll send for you." She then ran and hugged her and said "You are the best friend I've ever had. See you later Sonia!" As she let her self down the fire escape. Then ran through the pouring rain as lighting and thunder flashed and crashed.

"This is Cat calling Slade. Time to move in if you want the prize. I'll be waiting for you." Cat said into her communicator.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower the Titans were enjoying a nice game of Element Eliminator. ( That card game from Winner takes all.) For once Lady Luck was with Starfire.

"Look friends I have won almost all the cards is that a good thing?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Starfire it is. Now come on lets finish this round. I don't like this storm it's a bad omen." Raven told her friends darkly.

"Come on your just trying to scare us." BB said.

Suddenly they heard the main doors open and five minuets later a bedraggled and dripping wet Nakida appeared in their living room. "Hi guys."

"Nakida! What's wrong I mean why are you all wet and what's with the bag? Tell me what's going on?" Cyborg demanded.

Before Nakida could answer she fainted. The Titans rushed over to her and carried her to the couch. "I'll get some blankets." Raven said disappearing.

Cyborg nodded and turned to the rest of them. "Beast Boy get me a thermometer, Robin call her folks, and Starfire heat up some chicken soup please?" He ordered them. Nodding the Titans left him with his girlfriend.

"Hang on Nakida don't you give up on me." Cyborg whispered in her ear. Raven returned with the blankets and Beast boy brought the thermometer. "She's running a fever of 101 and according to my sensors is suffering from hypothermia. Man we have to break her fever now."

"I called her house and there's no answer. The lines have been disconnected." Robin said coming back into the living room followed by Starfire. "I've brought the soup."

Cyborg began to feed her the soup trying to wake her up. She spat some of the soup in his face but got most of it down. Shivering she pulled the blanket tightly around her and began to sleep.  
  
"I'll stay with her tonight to make sure she's okay. Just try to contact her parents wouldn't want them to worry." Cyborg said.

"Understood. Try to get some rest Cy. Goodnight." Robin told his best friend.

Cyborg dabbed her forehead with a wet washcloth and took her hand in his and said "You be all right ,Nakida. I just know. I 'll never leave your side. Come back to me my love." he was actually staring to cry a little and he then said a pray.

She was dreaming that she was running in the dark on dry broken rocky ground. As she raced it to the vast emptiness images of her family and Cy and the Titans. She skids to a stop as the ground began to quake. The ground spilt apart and she ran to her right towards Cyborg and the Titans. But just as she was about to reach him and their fingers where inches form each there the ground split apart and spread them "Cyborg!" He called out to her but she could not hear him. She turns and high tailed it to the left to her family but the same thing happened! She was left to float on a rock that was in the middle of nowhere cut off from her loved ones. She got down on her hands and knees and cried. Then a bright light shown in her face and she woke up.

"Uh ?"as she looked around. She needed a moment to remember that she came here yesterday night. She turned and faced Cyborg who was asleep in the chair beside her. She smiled and woke him up and said "Thank you ,Victor for taken care of me. Now I love you even more." she smiled weakly

"You are still weak, let me fix you something to eat., " he said as he got up and kissed her gently on her forehead. He came back with some eggs ,toast, and applesauce with a pinch of cinnamon. And a tall glass of real milk. She thanked him He then after she had had a few minuets to eat, the question they all been wondering last night. He waited for the other Titans to come down to eat. He said very caution "Nakida why did you come here last night and why did only bring a duffle bag?"

"I ran away from home and I'm not going back to people who break promises!!! I want to come live with you guys! " Everyone stared at her and she replied, "What's the problem? I think it's a great idea. And I promise I won't betray you like Terra did! " She did a pretty pathetic face for good measures.

"Nakida we can't do that. I'm sorry "said Robin  
  
Her eyes turn to flames as she screamed in rage "WHY NOT ? YOU DID THAT FOR A TRAITORIES BRAT! WHY NOT ME?"

"We can't because you have a family and Terra didn't. What ever problems you have with your parents you have to work them out instead of running away from the problem." said Raven

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS!" she shouts at them in a venomous voice.

"We are your friends and we will always be your friends," said Starfire as she sat down and ran her fingers through Nakida 's hair.

"What is the problem and maybe we can help." said BB

"Please Nakida tell me." said Cyborg

She let out a breath and explained what had happen last night. "It makes no logical sense and I really don't want to say good-bye to you guys. I found my first real friends here and true love. How can my parents expect me to leave all that? Even Sonia doesn't want to leave. But I have no chose in the matter. Come Victor you can take me home. Good bye, Robin, Starfire, Raven Beast Boy no matter where I go you will always be my friends and I will e -mail and maybe one day I will return to Jump City and we can pick up right we left off." she hugged all of them and they all said a tearful good-bye. Cyborg dropped her off at her apartment and they kissed one more time and said "I will always love for you be for ever in my heart. "And she went inside.

He went back to Titans Tower broken hearted. Everyone felt the same. So they were really surprised when Sonia appeared tattered and torn ten minuets later. She was crying and said in a shaky voice that the Warrens had been kidnapped!


	5. Estranged

I don't own the Titans.

Estranged

"Kidnapped? What to you mean kidnapped? I just dropped her off at home." Said Cyborg

"I mean just what I said! After Ms. Warren left, I had to cover for her. I projected a hologram of Nakida, and it work for about two hours. Then Mr. and Mrs. Warren wised up. They demanded to know where she was. But I wouldn't tell them. I tried to explain to them it might be a good idea if Nakida stay with you guys. But they would not hear it at all! We were auguring so loud we didn't hear the balcony window open and close. Then something moved with the grace of liquid steel. Evan and Melinda where knocked out cold. I mange to disappeared into my palm pilot which was hidden under the fruit basket. I stayed there till you dropped Nakida home and then tried to warn her about the intruder. But no sooner did she get home that our attacker pounced on her and she was bonded and gagged too. I again retreat to my palm pilot. I was just about to alert the authorities and you when our attacker smashed the pilot and I was tempoary destroyed. Before I failed compactly I heard her say "Alright missy tell me where the chip is! Then I heard another voice coming from her ear. Then I failed completly just as she said she wait for pick up. It's taken me two hours to load my back up file. And that's all." Explained a beat and torn up Sonia

"Do you know who attack your family, Sonia?" asked a concerned Robin

"Only a vague image. You guys have to understand though my memory may be infant it was mainly stored on Ms. Warren 's palm pilot. And with that gone I lost a great deal of my memory." Said Sonia

"Please show us what you do remember, Sonia. We can't help if you don't give us a clue." Said Starfire sternly

"All right here it goes. "she said as her image changed to something that made them all gasped.

A creature about 5'8 covered with soft black fur appeared. Its hands and feet were wrapped in gold cloth with silver anklets and bracelets. A leather skirt with a tail twitching and a gold breastplate and shoulder pads. On a chain was a jade cathead pendent. A gold facemask over the ears and face hid the creature face. All that shown was a pair of bright jade green cat eyes. And on her forehead was a jade cat stone. She held a whip in her right hand.

"Dudes what the Hell is that? Xena meets Catwoman? "Exclaimed Beast boy.

"It a were cat you idiot!" said an annoyed Raven.

"Raven you know of these curious creatures?" asked Starfire

"A little." She replied unemotionally

"Then tell us all you know of them while Cyborg tries to fix Sonia." Ordered Robin.

So while Cy was busy fixing Sonia, Raven told the gang all she knew about were cats.

"What I don't get is why a were cat would be stalking and doing what this one did to Nakida 's family. Certainly not for money. Not unless it would help them save some thing. But don't get me wrong their fierce fighters and will do what ever it takes to get the job done. But she must want something really bad to do this job!" said Raven

"Well we got to figure out who sent this Cat and then located and rescue the Warrens. I suggest we look around the apartment for clues. Lets 'go Titans!" said Robin.

Everyone filed out of the room but Cyborg stayed and stared out the window and said "Where ever you are Nakida I will get you back safe and sound I promise." He turned and left scratching the back of his neck.

"I doubt we'll find anything Robin, but in my opine we should check the computers and laptops and safe for signs of stolen information." Said Sonia as she was still trying to remember something useful.

They looked over the place; the normally richly decorated apartment was compently destroyed. Robin and Starfire looked over the living room. Beast Boy was a bloodhound sniffing for clue but all he ends up doing was sneezing form all the dust bunnies and hairballs! Raven was searching for clues through out the apartment and Cyborg was scanning all data from pc and lt. Sonia opens the safe and turns to Robin and said wearily "I told you we find nothing! None, nada zling, zero!" she turned to close the safe when she notices a small envelope. It had no stamp or proper writing at all it just said Warrens. "Titans I think I found something." She then looked at it and opens it and out fell the only photo and letter that had not been burned. It was of Cyborg and Nakida in the park watching shooting stars. There were claw marks across the picture with the eyes burn out. And a letter with one sentence written in blood that said **_I'M WATCHING YOU!_**

"Man that creepier then when Raven loses her temper! He He! Sorry Raven!" said BB nerves tugging on his shirt collar as Raven stared at him!

"Guys I found a letter from Nakida. She was writing good-bye and saying that she hopes we met again! But at the end she writes something about enjoying her gift to me. What to you thing that about?" he said as he keeps stratching the back of neck. Finally after doing this for twenty mins straight the others notice and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know you'll! The back of my neck inches worse then if I got thrown in a patch of poison ivy! Make it stop! Please! "He begged

"Hmmm. Cyborg turn around and let me see your neck." Sonia said He turned and she looked and smiled and said "Eureka! Robin I need a micro-laser drill. Thanks she burns something off his neck. The Titans thought it was a pimple but it was in fact Nakida nano chip!

"What that thing doing attached to my neck?" asked Cy

"Nakida must of put it on you the day you met. Call it the first step into living machines! The one she used at the demo was a fake! The real one been learning and growing all this time! Right now its still has a child like mind. But it still sentient! It could make other machines sentient too. Exclaimed Sonia

"You think this what the creature was after?" asked Starfire

"Yes I 'm afraid so, Star." Turning to Cyborg she said in a serious voice "Look I lost too much memory to completly understand how this chip works or who be after it! We need an expert and I think you know who beside the Warrens would know enough about the chip to help. So please call him now, Cyborg please!" said Sonia who was about to cry!

It dawn on him who he had to call. But he was furious! "Are you crazy? Call **_HIM AFTER ALL HE DONE TO ME YOU WANT ME TO CALL HIM AND ASK HIM FOR A FAVOR. NEVER NOT IN THIS MELLIUMION OR THE NEXT! _**

The Titans didn't know what he was talking about but they assumed it was bad. Sonia on the other hand wouldn't take no for answer! She clenched her fist and stared straight into his and shouts, "**_I REALLY DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR PROMBLES ARE WITH HIM! WE NEED HIS HELP AND NOW! MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY HAS KIDNAPPED AND ENDANGER SO YOU VICTOR STONE GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORES AND CALL HIM NOW!"_**

Signing he dialed the phone number of the last person on the Earth he wanted to speak too.

At S.T.A.R. LABS in Metropolis a man was hunched over his desk writing a report when his secretary Ms. Kiara Lionel's said timedly "There a phone call for you on line one Dr. Stone"

"Thanks Kiara I'll take it." He pick up the phone and said "Hello S.T.A.R. LABS Dr. Nathan Stone speaking. There was a few moments pause so he said, "Hello is anyone there?"

Just as he was about to hang up he heard the voice of someone who had vowed never to speak to him again even if he was the last person on the planet!

"Hi Dad"

"**_VICTOR? "_**

"Yeah, Dad its me. Dad I nee... I"

"Yes, son what is it?"

"I need your help. Nakida and her family have been kidnapped and we found her nano chip on the back of my neck and I really need help. Your Help! Please come." Said Cyborg

"I be there in a heart beat!" he hung up the phone and grabbed his coat and told Ms. Lionel he be gone for a while and left and hurried to Jump city!


	6. Assistance

Assistances 

Dr. Stone made record time to the Warren's apartment. Getting out of his car he climbed the steps and entered the apartment were the Titans were waiting.

"Hi Dad good to see you again." Cyborg said walking over and shaking his hand.

"Victor good to see you again. Nice to finally meet your fellow Teen Titans. I believe we should save introductions for later. Now show me this chip." Nathan said.

They all went to the Warren's lab and for the next two hours the Stones and Sonia worked on the chip trying to see what clues it could provide. The Titans continued to see if they could find out whom the cat creature worked for.

"So how's life been treating you?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty well. We kicked this majorely bad guy named Slade butt a few weeks ago. Oh and one of my friends attacked us. Her name was Terra but now she's a stone statue." Cyborg said as he worked on the circuitry of the chip.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. You know Victor I really am sorry about what happened about your mother and you. I was just trying to..."

"Further your carrier! Why were Mom and me always second in your life? Didn't you care about us at all? You made me a freak Dad and you let Mom die! What kind of man lets his own wife die and lets his son be turned into a freak!" Cyborg accused.

"Cyborg please stop this nonsense. It's not helping Nakida." Sonia pleaded.

"Know I have to answer him Sonia. Victor I loved your mom more than life itself. She knew what she was getting into when she married me. When the lab accident happened I tried to save her. I begged her to let me save her but she told me to save you. She wanted you to live." Nathan tried to explain

"But why didn't you save both of us? You had the power to. You could have saved us both!" Cyborg shouted as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I couldn't because there wasn't time to save you both. I made a choice and I've had to live with all these years son. When you left it tore me apart. Please I don't think your mother would want us to argue." Nathan said to his son.

Cyborg looked at his father with contempt and anger in his eyes. They were replaced with sadness and love. Hugging his father he said softly "I love you Dad."

"I love you too son."

Sonia smiled at the two of them. Suddenly the chip sprang to life. It was reacting to Cyborg and his father. "Everyone get in here and get in here quick!" Sonia called out.

The Titans raced in as the chip began playing a holographic message. Nakida's face appeared and in a emotionless voice began to recite. "My living nano chip has reached sentience. By implanting it on the neck of my boyfriend Cyborg it was able to learn and develop. My theory of living sentient machines can now become a reality thanks to Cyborg teaching the prototype. I shall retrieve the device and with in the next ten years develop the final product, which will be used, on my holographic friend Sonia to make her truly real. However if someone tries to steal the chip I have a plan. The chip will duplicate itself to produce a false chip, which will be useless to my enemies. To activate the duplication product simply send out my birthday date backwards in binary code to use it. Please don't let this technology fall into the wrong hands." She finished and disappeared. Cy typed in the code and the chip duplicated.

"Okay now we have the fake we can use it to get back Nakida and her family. Dad I want you to take the chip someplace safe. Can I count on you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes Victor you can. Call me later to tell me how everything works out." He said leaving with Sonia for S.T.A.R. Labs. Cat observed them. "Slade the scientist and hologram have left. The chip is with the Titans. Should I steal it or extend them an invitation?"

"Invite them over to play. No way would they give the chip to a scientist. This is to personal." Slade told her before breaking the link.

Cat jumped off the tree branch and crashed through the balcony window surprising the Titans. "Good evening Teen Titans. My name is Cat and I am a were cat."

"We know who you are. Tell us what you did to our friends or prepare to fight us." Starfire said lighting up her hand.

"If you attack me you'll never see the Warrens again." Cat said growling angrily.

"Where are they you hairball?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't call me names changeling. My employer Slade said if you wish to see the Warren's again you will come to the abandon warehouse district in one hour with the chip. Otherwise your friends will die." Cat purred

"Slade I should have known. What does he want with the chip?" Robin demanded

"He intends to use it on his robots to make them smarter. If you don't give it to him and Ms. Warren refuse to build it for him she will die." Cat told him

"Why are you helping him? Cat creatures don't work for money." Raven asked curious.

"I already have said to much. See you in one hour." Cat told them before disappearing into the night.

"We have to follow her and rescue the Warren's. Slade will never let them go even if we did give him the real chip. The fake one just will deliver nasty computer viruses. So what do we do?" Cyborg asked his friends glancing down at the fake.

Meanwhile the Warrens were trying not to panic. Nakida had been tortured and threatened a million times by Slade but refused to build him another chip. "You are annoying me child. Do you really believe the Titans can beat me?" Slade asked throwing her against the wall.

Blood poured out of her mouth. Talking hurt a lot but she snapped at him. "My friends will beat you. My technology will never be used for evil. So you can forget ever owning my chip." Nakida said spitting on him.

He raised a hand to hit her when Cat arrived. "The Titans are almost here Slade. I have done my job so I'm here for my payment. I believe you can handle things on your own." Cat purred

"Here's your money. Take it and go I never want to see you again." Slade told her. Cat counted her money and disappeared into the shadows.

Five minutes later the Titans appeared. "Slade we want are friends back. How about an exchange Slade? The nano chip you so desperately want for our friends." Robin asked.

"What a fine idea Robin. Cyborg will deliver the chip to me and I'll let the Warrens walk over to you. And just to show you I'm sincere I'll allow your friends to guard him." Slade said.

"Don't believe him for a minuet he's evil!" Melinda screamed.

"Don't trust him!" Evan warned.

"You can't give him the chip." Nakida warned

But Cyborg was already advancing with Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire was flying over to the Warrens and Robin was watching Slade. Just as Cyborg was about to give him the chip a Sladebot appeared and grabbed the chip.

They were surrounded and the Warrens where still prisoners. "Say good bye Titans." Slade said. Right before his robots could attack a dozen alley cats appeared and attacked him!

"What in the world is going on?" Slade screamed as the cats tried to claw him to death. Cat appeared from the shadows and yelled to him. "My Goddess Basset has ordered me to atone for my evil deeds. If I am to save my Panther Queens homeland I must do it honestly not through villainy."

The Titans attacked Slade with all they had while Cat rescued the Warrens. She led them to the waiting arms of Dr. Stone and Sonia who had returned to help fight. Slade saw he was outnumbered and quickly disappeared.

Nakida started to run after him when Cyborg stopped her. "Its okay Nakida. We gave him the fake chip. All he'll get is one nasty virus. I'm just glad you're not badly injured." Cyborg said to her.

"I knew you would come. Thanks for rescuing me and forgiving your Dad." Nakida said kissing him.

"I to am sorry for stalking you two and causing so much trouble. It was wrong and I should be punished." Cat said her tail slinking.

"We won't press charges. We understand you were pressured into helping." Melinda told her.

"You are free to go. Come back anytime you want for supper." Evan told her. Cat nodded her head. Saying good-bye she disappeared into the night followed by her cat friends.

"Well I don't know about you but I need my beauty rest. Let's all go home." Beast Boy suggested.

"Hold on a sec BB. There's something I like to discuss with the Warrens." Robin said. He walked over and began conversating with them.

The next day Nakida moved into the Tower as an official Teen Titan. She had designed herself a battle armor outfit to use in her crime fighting. Her parents would still be working in the Lab and Cyborg would talk more often with his father. All in all it was a nice way to begin a new era of the Titans. The End.


End file.
